


Die Hochzeit

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [104]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Romance, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Herbert heiratet (zum wer weiß wievielten Mal), was auch für Thiel und Boerne einiges in Bewegung bringt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wurde für die Romantik/Intimität-Tabelle der Sommerchallenge 2019 auf 120_minuten.livejournal.com geschrieben.
> 
> Titel sind nicht meine Stärke *hust* "Die Hochzeit" war ein verzweifelter Arbeitstitel, und weil mir bis zum Ende nichts besseres eingefallen ist, bleibt es jetzt dabei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne klärt Thiel über den modernen Sprachgebrauch seines Vaters auf und bietet seine Hilfe an.
> 
> > [Originalpost in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/203670.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität - „Wenn es sonst nichts ist...“ – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Humor, Fluff, Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Boerne klärt Thiel über den modernen Sprachgebrauch seines Vaters auf und bietet seine Hilfe an.  
Länge: ca. 420 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 40 Minuten  
A/N: Der Plan ist, die gesamte Romantik-Tabelle hier unterzubringen. Mal sehen :D

***

„Wenn es sonst nichts ist …“

Thiel unterbrach seinen genervten Monolog über Herbert und dessen bescheuerte Ideen und starrte Boerne an. „Was?“

„Na, wenn das Ihr Hauptproblem ist – ich kann Sie gerne begleiten.“

„Sie würden …“ Das meinte Boerne doch wohl nicht ernst. Mitkommen, auf Herberts bekloppte Feier?

„Ich hätte Zeit nächstes Wochenende. Auch wenn ich zugeben muß, daß die Einladung wirklich äußerst kurzfristig kommt, zumal für eine Hochzeit.“

„Naja …“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Eigentlich hat er da schonmal was geschickt vor ein paar Monaten. Per Post, so ‘ne Art Einladung. Aber – wie hätte ich denn ahnen können, daß das ernst gemeint war!?“

Boerne zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie soll sowas denn nicht ernst gemeint sein, wenn ‚Hochzeitseinladung‘ draufsteht?“

„Mein Gott, Boerne, ich kenne die Frau ja nichtmal! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß er da was ernsthaftes am Laufen hat. Und dann stand da drin, daß Begleitung erwünscht sei. Irgendwas mit einem SO, was auch immer das ist.“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Und da hab‘ ich eben gedacht, es geht nur wieder mal drum, daß ich … also, daß ich immer noch solo bin, weil Herbert sich offenbar kein Leben ohne Frau vorstellen kann.“

„_Significant Other_.“

„Hä?“

„_Wie bitte_, Herr Thiel, und SO, das bedeutet _Significant Other_, also sowas wie … die wichtigste Bezugsperson.“

Thiel hatte das Gefühl, daß er nicht gerade sehr geistreich aussah. „Bezugsperson?“

„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so schwer von Begriff, Herr Thiel. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, Sie leben noch in der Steinzeit. Sind Sie denn nie online unterwegs und haben Kontakt zu unter 50jährigen?“

„Dafür habe ich doch Sie.“ Thiel verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er Boernes säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der nahende 50. Geburtstag machte dem anderen ganz schön zu schaffen.

Boerne seufzte. „SO nennt die Jugend von heute das, was man zu Ihren Zeiten Lebensabschnittsgefährte Schrägstrich –gefährtin nannte. Nur etwas weiter gefaßt. Die SO kann also auch eine Freundin oder ein Freund sein. Die wichtigste Bezugsperson eben. Und deshalb paßt das ja auch.“

Er war noch so mit Lebensabschnittsgefährtin beschäftigt, daß er Boernes Nachsatz fast überhört hätte. Erst mit einer Sekunde Verspätung registrierte er, was Boerne gerade gesagt hatte. „Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht. Ich habe sehr wohl noch andere Freunde.“

„So?“ Boerne griff nach dem Griff seiner Wohnungstür und öffnete sie. „Dann fragen Sie doch davon jemanden.“

„Was …“ In letzter Sekunde schob er den Fuß zwischen die zuschlagende Tür und folgte dem anderen. „Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt! Was meinen Sie, wen ich jetzt noch so kurzfristig … Boerne!“

* tbc *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird ernst …
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/203954.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – altmodisch – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Humor, Fluff, Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Es wird ernst …  
Länge: ca. 1000 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
A/N: Ich habe Boerne hier ein bißchen jünger gemacht, als zumindest JJL zu diesem Zeitpunkt (nach "Erkläre Chimäre") war ... künstlerische Freiheit und so. Thiel ist dann selbstverständlich auch zwei oder drei Jahre jünger ;)

***

„Ich faß‘ es immer noch nicht“, brummelte Thiel. „_Aber zieh dir was Ordentliches an_ – Und das von meinem Vater.“

„Er will eben, daß es ein schöner Tag wird.“ Boerne tippte ihn leicht an der Schulter an, bis er in der richtigen Position war, um in sein neues Jackett zu schlüpfen. „Ich finde das jetzt nicht so ungewöhnlich.“

„Ja, Sie.“ Er ruckelte an den Jackettaufschlägen, bis das Ding richtig saß. „Aber mein Vater ist doch sonst nicht so altmodisch. Und natürlich mußte er _mir_ das unter die Nase reiben, von Ihnen kein Wort.“

„Bei mir ist der Hinweis ja auch nicht nötig“, erklärte Boerne trocken und zupfte seinerseits noch einmal an Thiels Jackett.

***

Er hätte es ja nun gegenüber Boerne nie zugegeben, aber es war wirklich eine schöne Hochzeit. Das Standesamt war über und über mit Rosen geschmückt und die Braut trug ein schlichtes weißes Sommerkleid und ebenfalls Rosen in den locker zusammengesteckten Haaren. Sowas sah man gar nicht so oft, dachte Thiel – Frauen in dem Alter mit langen Haaren. Dabei stand ihr dieses silbergrau sehr gut. Als Herbert ihn vor knapp zwei Wochen nochmal auf die Einladung angesprochen hatte und ihm klar geworden war, daß das ernstgemeint war, hatte er ja das schlimmste befürchtet und mit einer „Stiefmutter“ gerechnet, die halb so alt war wie er. Er kannte seinen Vater ja schließlich. Hatte er zumindest gedacht. Stattdessen war Ilka eine, so weit er das nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft beurteilen konnte, ganz reizende Dame in Herberts Alter.

Und beide strahlten so sehr, daß es wirklich schwer war, nicht gerührt zu sein. Er blinzelte, und Boerne, der neben ihm stand, drückte ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand. Stoff, fehlte nur noch, daß ein Spitzenrand dran gehäkelt war. „Heuschnupfen“, murmelte er und Boerne nickte ohne zu erwähnen, daß Heuschnupfen Ende August eher selten war. Während die ersten Gratulanten lautstark das glückliche Paar umrundeten, schneuzte er sich und bis er dann endlich auch zu den Frischvermählten vorgedrungen war, hatte er sich glücklicherweise wieder gefaßt. So ein Mist aber auch, daß ihn Hochzeiten immer so sentimental machten. Er war so durcheinander, daß er Herbert tatsächlich umarmte, was sie beide verwunderte; aber Herbert sah zumindest nicht unglücklich darüber aus. Neben ihm gratulierte Boerne Ilka, und dann regnete auch schon ein wahrer Schauer an Rosenblättern über das glückliche Paar und über Boerne und Thiel gleich mit, während Ilkas Enkelkinder fröhlich kicherten. Im Gegensatz zu Herbert hatte die Braut nämlich eine große Familie aufzuweisen – drei Kinder und sieben Enkelkinder, dazu noch diverse Geschwister und deren Nachkommenschaft. Auf Herberts Seite war er selbst alles an Familie, aber andererseits kannte Herbert in Münster Gott und die Welt und die Zahl seiner Freunde, die zu der Feier gekommen war, stand der anderen Seite in nichts nach. Nicht, daß das wichtig gewesen wäre. Aber irgendwie war er trotz allem sehr froh, weil ihm das wieder bewußt machte, daß es seinem Vater gut ging. Daß er Freunde hatte und jetzt auch wieder eine ganz schön umfangreiche Familie, die ihn noch dazu bereits ziemlich gut zu kennen schien.

Auf der Fahrt zu der Ausflugsgaststätte, in der die Feier stattfinden sollte, landete ein guter Teil der Blütenblätter in Boernes Wagen. Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, daß der andere sich darüber beschweren würde, aber Boerne summte nur vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich ausnahmsweise einmal darauf, den Wagen zu steuern. Er hätte die Ruhe wirklich genießen sollen und Boernes vorbildliches Verhalten positiv verstärken, aber stattdessen machte er selbst den Mund auf.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum er mir Ilka nicht schon längst mal vorgestellt hat. Oder erzählt, daß er wieder heiraten will.“

„Sieh mal an, und wer ist jetzt altmodisch?“ Boerne lachte. „Meinen Sie, sie hätte bei Ihnen um Erlaubnis fragen müssen, ob sie Ihren Vater heiraten darf?“

„Quatsch.“ Obwohl es schon irgendwie schön gewesen wäre, wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte. Oder eben wenigstens informiert. „Ihre Familie kennt Herbert jedenfalls schon.“

„Nun ja …“ Boerne zögerte.

„Was?“

„Vielleicht hat er sich nicht getraut.“

„Mein Vater? Reden wir hier von derselben Person?“ fragte Thiel ungläubig.

„Sie können schon manchmal etwas … schroff sein.“

„Ich!?“ Er drehte sich empört zur Seite, aber Boerne sah weiter stur nach vorne auf die Straße. Was ja auch gut so war. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht … _schroff_.“

„Dann eben direkt.“

Thiel brummelte etwas. _Direkt_. Gut, er hätte seinen Vater vielleicht gefragt ob er sie noch alle beieinander hatte, in seinem Alter nochmal zu heiraten. Oder gefragt, wer um Gottes willen sich das antun würde. Aber … sein Vater war doch kein bißchen besser. Und außerdem wußte er, daß er sowas nicht so ernst meinte. Oder?

„Er wirkt sehr glücklich.“ Boerne klang fast ein wenig neidisch. „Wenn man so glücklich ist, will man nicht unbedingt hören … was auch immer Sie als erstes gesagt hätten.“

So sensibel war sein Vater jetzt wirklich nicht, hätte er am liebsten geantwortet. Aber dann verkniff er sich das doch, weil er sich wieder an Herberts Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, als er ihn umarmt hatte. Vielleicht wurde sein Vater ja auch sentimental auf seine alten Tage. Oder es lag dran, daß er frisch verliebt war. Und jetzt hatte ihn der Neid genauso erwischt wie Boerne, verdammt. Thiel seufzte.

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, ich weiß, daß Sie nicht anders können“. Boerne parkte ein und grinste ihn an.

„Pfff.“

„Nein, im Ernst, Ihr Vater weiß das garantiert auch. Und deshalb hat er Sie ja auch eingeladen und freut sich, daß Sie gekommen sind.“

„Naja … wenigstens das Essen wird sich lohnen“, brummte Thiel. Aber er fürchtete, das klang jetzt nicht mehr ganz so überzeugend miesepetrig, wie es eigentlich klingen sollte. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich neben ihm die Tür öffnete – da war er wohl einen Moment etwas weggetreten. Boerne hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Bevor Sie sich wieder beschweren, daß ich ein Auto gekauft habe, aus dem kein Mensch aussteigen kann.“

Natürlich mußte ausgerechnet in diesem Moment die Klemm neben ihnen einparken und ihnen vielsagend zulächeln. Als wäre die Geschichte mit Boernes Onkel nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen …

* tbc *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vor das Essen hatte der Herrgott oder vielmehr Ilkas Nichte in der Rolle des_ Maître de Plaisir _dann aber leider noch das obligatorische Gruppenfoto mit der ganzen Hochzeitsgesellschaft gestellt._
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/204808.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Hochzeit – Teil 2
> 
> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Signifikante Größenunterschiede – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Humor, Fluff, Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Vor das Essen hatte der Herrgott oder vielmehr Ilkas Nichte in der Rolle des Maître de Plaisir dann aber leider noch das obligatorische Gruppenfoto mit der ganzen Hochzeitsgesellschaft gestellt.  
Länge: ca. 600 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 50 Minuten

***

Vor das Essen hatte der Herrgott oder vielmehr Ilkas Nichte in der Rolle des _Maître de Plaisir_ dann aber leider noch das obligatorische Gruppenfoto mit der ganzen Hochzeitsgesellschaft gestellt. Thiel warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Buffet, nur um sofort wieder ertappt zurückzuzucken, als er Boernes amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Schon wieder hungrig? Sie dachten doch wohl nicht, wir würden vom Sektempfang gleich wieder an den gedeckten Tisch fallen?“

„Pfff …“ Zum Sekt hatte es so mini belegte Pumpernickelkreise gegeben, das ging nicht mal als Appetithäppchen durch. Höchstens in dem Sinn, daß sie seinen Appetit angeregt hatten.

„Seien Sie froh, wenn es beim Gruppenfoto bleibt.“ Boerne grinste. „Die Braut ist schließlich eingeborene Münsteranerin, und hier gibt es noch die ein oder andere Tradition für eine ordentliche Hochzeitsfeier.“

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?“

Boerne warf ihm einen etwas merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber das ist nicht die erste Hochzeit, auf der ich zu Gast bin. Von meiner eigenen ganz zu schweigen.“

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihn der Hochzeitsfotograf mit einem entschlossenen Griff nach vorne zerrte. „Nach Größe aufstellen! Sie wollen doch auf dem Hochzeitsfoto Ihres Vaters nicht untergehen!“

Na toll … Und er war bis eben so schön in Deckung geblieben. Erste Reihe, na super, vor ihnen standen nur noch die Kinder, und die verdeckten so gut wie nix.

„Ja, sehr schön, und jetzt noch ein bißchen zur Mitte, näher zum Brautpaar … Nein, Sie bleiben eine Reihe dahinter, das paßt sehr gut so.“

Und schon stand Boerne, der bis eben noch an seiner Seite geblieben war, direkt hinter ihm. Dabei machte dem das doch garantiert nix aus, im Vordergrund zu stehen. Im Gegenteil. Thiel war kurz davor, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Natürlich war ihm klar, daß er etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitt war, und auch, daß es für ein Gruppenfoto günstiger war, wenn die Kleinen vorne und die Großen hinten standen. War aber trotzdem Mist.

… aber nun gut, für Herbert würde er sein Bestes geben. Daß das Lächeln etwas gezwungen war, würde man hoffentlich nicht so sehr sehen.

„So, jetzt alle noch ein bißchen dichter zusammen!“ Der Fotograf wedelte energisch mit den Armen, und die Gruppe bewegte sich gehorsam. Etwas zu gehorsam, von den Seiten wurde er fast schon eingequetscht und die hinteren Reihen drängten nach vorne wie das Publikum auf einem Konzert in dem Moment, in dem die Band die Bühne betrat.

„Entschuldigung.“ Boernes Atem streifte sein Ohr – war der denn wirklich so viel größer? – und Boernes Hand landete auf seiner Schulter, als der andere sich abzufangen versuchte.

„Ja, sehr gut so! Und jetzt alle: ‚Käsekuchen‘!“

Na toll. Jetzt war er mit Boernes Hand auf der Schulter verewigt worden, während der andere quasi an seinem Rücken klebte. Thiel rollte die Augen, aber erst, als der Fotograf aufgehört hatte auf den Auslöser zu drücken.

„Na, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm“, erklärte Boerne fröhlich hinter ihm. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie sich bei Fotos immer so anstellen.“

Und er wußte nicht, warum Boerne immer noch so dicht bei ihm stand, während sich die Gruppe langsam aber sicher auflöste. Natürlich, Distanz war für Boerne ein Fremdwort mit sieben Siegeln, aber das war jetzt schon ein bißchen komisch. Nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber … komisch. Thiel räusperte sich.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß schon“, Boernes Hand klopfte auf seine Schulter und ließ ihn dann endlich wieder los. „Das Buffet.“

Genau. Das Buffet. Das hatte er jetzt fast vergessen.

* tbc *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liebe geht durch den Magen …
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/205168.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Kleine Aufmerksamkeiten – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Humor, Fluff, Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Liebe geht durch den Magen …  
Länge: ca. 700 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten

***

Eine gute Stunde später ging es ihm schon deutlich besser. Die obligatorischen Hochzeitsspiele waren kurz ausgefallen – wobei er Andeutungen vernommen hatte, daß es nach dem Hauptgang weitergehen sollte, aber das verdrängte er gepflegt –, und das Essen war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Das Brautpaar hatte es an nichts fehlen lassen. Und das ein oder andere Bier, das er getrunken hatte, trug möglicherweise auch zu seiner verbesserten Laune bei.

„Hier, probieren Sie mal diese gefüllten Artischockenherzen.“ Boerne, der immer noch bei den Vorspeisen war, während er schon die erste Portion des Hauptgangs aufgetan hatte, schob ihm eines der fraglichen Objekte auf seinen Teller. „Die sind köstlich.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, probierte aber gehorsam. Jetzt war das schonmal auf seinem Teller, und Essen wegwerfen ging ja wohl mal gar nicht.

„Und?“

„Gar nicht so übel.“ Ziemlich lecker, wenn er ehrlich war. Bislang waren ihm Artischocken nur aus der Dose und auf der Pizza begegnet, und das mußte er wirklich nicht haben. Aber das hier schmeckte ganz anders, irgendwie … artischockiger.

Neben ihm verwickelte Boerne gerade einen weiteren Gast an ihrem Tisch in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Artischocken, die verschiedenen Arten, den Anbau und die für die Artischockenzucht geeignetsten Klimaverhältnisse, und natürlich die beste Art der Zubereitung. Sehr rücksichtsvoll, daß er sich dafür jemand anderen als ihn vornahm. Thiel grinste in sein Essen hinein und widmete sich nun doch endlich dem Hauptgang. Auch ausgezeichnet, es fehlte für seinen Geschmack nur noch ein wenig Salz. Suchend sah er sich auf dem Tisch um.

„Hier.“ Boerne hielt ihm einen Salzsteuer hin. „Stand hinter den Blumen.“

„Danke.“ Er kostete nochmal und seufzte zufrieden. Perfekt.

„Wirklich?“ Boerne sah ihn amüsiert von der Seite an. „So einfach sind Sie glücklich zu machen?“

Dummerweise fiel ihm darauf keine geeignete Antwort ein, deshalb zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. War es etwa ein Verbrechen, gutes Essen zu genießen? Boerne hatte eben bei den kleinen eingelegten Pilzen im Übrigen so verzückt die Augen verdreht, daß man da auch auf andere Gedanken hätte kommen können. Nicht, daß er sich so etwas vorstellte, selbstverständlich. Also wie Boerne aussah, wenn er … also wirklich nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ihre Gesichtsfarbe … Haben Sie sich verschluckt?“

Oh Mann, er war rot geworden. Na super. Zum Glück konnte Boerne nicht Gedanken lesen. Aber er konnte, jedenfalls in diesem Moment, als er Boernes besorgten Ton registrierte und sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als er sich verschluckt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung“, antwortete er deshalb hastig, bevor der andere in Panik ausbrach. „Es ist nur ziemlich warm hier drin.“

Boerne betrachtete ihn skeptisch, aber wenigstens schien er sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und ließ seinen Arm wieder los. „Ich hole Ihnen mal ein Glas Wasser.“

„Boerne, das ist wirklich –“

Aber Boerne war schon unterwegs, um eine neue Wasserflasche für ihren Tisch zu besorgen. Thiel sah vorsichtig zur Seite, aber die übrigen Gäste waren so ins Essen oder ins Gespräch oder in einem nicht besonders appetitlichen Fall auch in beides vertieft, daß niemand sie beachtete.

Wasser war natürlich wirklich keine schlechte Idee, er konnte hier schließlich nicht in dem Tempo weitertrinken, sonst war er noch vor dem Nachtisch hackedicht. Weshalb er Boerne ergeben sein Glas rüberschob, als der mit einer frischen Flasche Wasser zurückkam. Ohne Kohlensäure. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr dran erinnern, wann er Boerne erzählt hatte, daß er das wesentlich lieber mochte.

„Danke.“

Boerne schmunzelte. „Sind Sie sicher, daß Ihnen nichts fehlt? Das war jetzt schon das zweite Danke innerhalb einer halben Stunde.“

Thiel schnaubte nur. Am liebsten hätte er gesagt, daß Boerne ihm auch nicht oft Grund gab, sich zu bedanken, aber das hätte sie beide wieder unweigerlich an diese Sache denken lassen, für die er Boerne im Leben nicht mehr genug danken konnte. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß sie da beide nicht dran denken wollten. Nicht hier, an so einem Tag.

Stattdessen brachte er Boerne beim nächsten Gang zum Buffet ein paar von diesen Oliven mit, die er so liebte.

* tbc *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne ist nicht die Art Mensch, die ein Fettnäpfchen auslassen würde.
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/205350.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Fettnäpfchen – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Pre-Slash, Humor  
Handlung: Boerne ist nicht die Art Mensch, die ein Fettnäpfchen auslassen würde.  
Länge: ca. 850 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten

***

Ein Quiz zum Thema „Wer kennt das Brautpaar am besten“. Klang doch harmlos, oder? Nach der ganzen Völlerei war ihm das anfangs sogar ganz sinnvoll vorgekommen, er konnte unmöglich gleich zum Nachtisch übergehen. Das war allerdings, bevor Herberts Freunde losgelegt hatten. Boerne warf ihm über den Tisch einen Blick zu, der ziemlich genau ausdrückte, was er selbst auch gerade dachte: Was zur Hölle hatten die geraucht, als sie die Fragen zusammengestellt hatten?

Immerhin, das Publikum schien sich zu amüsieren, anscheinend war er der einzige, der verzweifelt nach den geschlossenen Türen geschielt und nach einer Ausrede gesucht hatte, um aus dem Raum zu kommen. Aber so einfach war das nicht, vor allem jetzt, wo er zu den wenigen im Raum gehörte, die noch standen. Offenbar kannte er Herberts peinliche Seiten besser, als er gedacht hatte, und bei Ilkas Fragen hatte er glücklich geraten. Außer ihm waren nur noch eine von Ilkas Töchtern, ein paar Gäste, die altersmäßig vermutlich Freunde des Brautpaares waren, und Boerne im Rennen.

„Und damit kommen wir zur nächsten Frage.“ Angler-Hans schielte auf seinen Spickzettel. „Wie oft war Herbert bisher verheiratet? A: dreimal, B: viermal oder C: fünfmal?“

„Auf jeden Fall wird das hier das letzte Mal“, rief Herbert fröhlich dazwischen und die Festgesellschaft lachte, während Thiel die Karte mit dem „B“ hochhielt.

„Viermal, genau! Und damit haben wir eine weitere Person, die ausscheidet, der Herr mit dem C.“

„Was?“ protestierte Boerne neben ihm. „C stimmt! Da haben Sie sich wohl verzählt!“

„Ich weiß ja wohl, wie oft mein ältester Freund verheiratet war.“ Angler-Hans stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Bei drei der vier Hochzeiten war ich Trauzeuge!“

„Also -“ Herbert setzte zu reden an, war aber nicht schnell genug, und Boerne fiel ihm triumphierend ins Wort. „Sie haben Nummer fünf vergessen, die Dame aus Indien! Mit der ist er sogar immer noch … äh …“

„Herbert?“ Ilka sah jetzt doch etwas nachdenklich aus. Und Boerne war bedenklich rot geworden, so eine Gesichtsfarbe hatte er bei dem anderen tatsächlich noch nie gesehen.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man alles für bare Münze nimmt, was Vaddern so erzählt.“ Thiel schubste Boerne leicht an. „Jetzt seien Sie nicht so ein schlechter Verlierer und setzen sich hin. Vier Ehen, ich werd‘ ja wohl wissen, wie oft mein Vater verheiratet war.“

Boerne ließ sich so schnell auf seinen Stuhl fallen, daß der bedrohlich knarrte. Herberts Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Wobei … ihm würde da sicher noch was einfallen, wie sein Vater das wieder gutmachen konnte. Auch wenn so eine Ehe nach Hindu-Ritus nicht als Bigamie galt und es letztendlich ja wirklich nur darauf ankam, ob Herbert die Sache mit Ilka ernst war und nicht, ob er ihr von allen seinen nach welchem Ritus auch immer geschlossenen Ehen erzählt hatte, die Gelegenheit würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Thiel war so sehr in diesen Gedanken vertieft, daß er bei der nächsten Frage nicht aufpaßte und prompt das falsche Kärtchen zückte, was zu großer Heiterkeit führte.

***

„Auf die Art und Weise hätte ich auch gewinnen können“, murrte Boerne ein paar Minuten später, als nach der letzten Frage nur noch zwei von Herberts ältesten Freunden standen. „Die gehören doch mit zu der Truppe, die kannten die Fragen doch garantiert!“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist jetzt nicht im Ernst Ihr größtes Problem, oder?“

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen, daß Ihr Herr Vater seine indische Freundin unterschlagen hat!“ zischte Boerne, dessen Gesicht schon wieder eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen hatte.

„Wenn Sie mal einen Moment nachdenken würden bevor Sie reden, würde sowas nicht so oft passieren.“ Er konnte nicht anders, es war einfach zu verlockend, Boerne aufzuziehen.

„Das war ein völlig berechtigter Einwurf! Es war nämlich überhaupt nicht genauer definiert, was als Ehe gilt! Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als hätte ich die Sache mit der Frau Staatsanwalt ins Spiel gebracht, das wäre wirklich peinlich gewesen, vor allem -“

Thiel räusperte sich lautstark.

„- wo er sie doch tatsächlich eingeladen hat. Ich meine ernsthaft, Thiel, wer lädt seine Verflossene zur Hochzeit ein, sowas –“

„Boerne …“

„- kann auch nur Ihrem Vater einfallen.“ Boerne stockte. „Sie steht hinter mir, habe ich recht?“

„Gut erkannt, mein lieber Herr Professor. Und Asha ist übrigens auch da. Sitzt da hinten am Tisch.“ Die Staatsanwältin deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. „Bei den übrigen _Verflossenen_.“

Thiel konnte nicht anders. Er versuchte wirklich an sich zu halten, aber Boernes Gesichtsausdruck … er prustete los, und als er endlich wieder zu Atem kam, war Frau Klemm schon wieder weiter gezogen und saß jetzt neben dem Brautpaar.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Er brauchte ganz dringend noch ein Bier. Oder was Süßes. „Was meinen Sie, was sie Ilka gerade erzählt?“

Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Sie waren mir ja wirklich eine große Hilfe.“

Thiel hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab‘ ja versucht Sie zu stoppen, aber Sie haben einfach immer weiter geredet!“

Boerne seufzte.

„Ich glaub‘, ich hol‘ mir mal ‘ne Portion Nachtisch.“ Thiel schob den Stuhl zurück, um aufzustehen.

„Danke.“

„Was?“ Er hatte schon den ersten Schritt Richtung Buffet gemacht und drehte sich überrascht um.

„Wegen vorhin“, murmelte Boerne. „Wegen … Sie wissen schon.“

„Soll … soll ich Ihnen was mitbringen?“

„Ich komme mit.“

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das zweite Fettnäpfchen war eigentlich gar nicht geplant, so was passiert, wenn man Boerne einfach reden läßt ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel denkt über Boerne nach.
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/205583.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – auf den zweiten Blick – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Thiel denkt über Boerne nach.  
Länge: ca. 900 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
A/N: Ich bin übrigens demnächst mal wieder auf eine Hochzeit eingeladen. Möglicherweise ist das der Grund für diese Geschichte. Und nein, ich war nicht gerade hungrig, als ich geschrieben habe …

***

Auch der Nachtisch setzte auf Qualität statt auf Exotik. Tiramisu, Mousse au Chocolat und für die figurbewußten unter den Gästen einen Obstsalat. Also nix besonders ausgefallenes, nicht mal für ihn, aber super umgesetzt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je besseres Tiramisu gegessen zu haben. Und Boerne wirkte auch nicht gerade unglücklich mit seiner Schokocreme. Außer als Thiel sie Schokocreme genannt hatte. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Boerne war so einfach auf die Palme zu bringen.

Er sah zu Boerne, der gedankenverloren seinen Nachtisch löffelte und gerade ganz schön weit weg schien. In einer Schokoladendimension vermutlich. Zartbitter. Diesmal konnte er das Lächeln nicht so ganz unterdrücken, aber das sah ja gerade auch keiner. Vor allem Boerne nicht, so vertieft wie der war. Und er hatte wirklich schon mehr als genug getrunken, was war bloß in diesem Tiramisu gewesen? Ob Herbert … aber nein, nicht bei so einem Anlaß. Wobei, bei dem ein oder anderen der geladenen Gäste hätte er sich das durchaus vorstellen können. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Unsinn. Er war einfach nur gut gelaunt, und warum sollte er das auch nicht sein. Herbert war glücklich, und er konnte das auch noch sein. Das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können, wenn Boerne in dieser Nacht nach Nadeshdas Beförderung nicht so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen wäre.

Auch wenn es andererseits Boernes Schuld gewesen war, daß es überhaupt so weit gekommen war, mit diesem bescheuerten Foto. Ehrlich, Gustav vorzumachen, ausgerechnet sie beide wären verheiratet – er wußte bis heute nicht, wie der andere auf so eine Idee gekommen war. Natürlich war es irgendwie naheliegend … So wie er auch zuerst an Boerne gedacht hatte, als ihm klar geworden war, daß Herbert wirklich heiratete und daß er wirklich wollte, daß er jemanden zur Feier mitbrachte. Sie hatten einfach schon so verdammt viel zusammen erlebt, auch wenn er sich manchmal fragte, wie das passieren konnte, daß all diese Dinge immer dann geschahen, wenn er mit Boerne zusammen war.

Jedenfalls hätte er das garantiert nicht erwartet, damals, als er frisch nach Münster gekommen war und sie sich im Treppenhaus das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen waren. Oder eher in den Weg, in Boernes Fall. Was für ein arroganter Schnösel, hatte er damals gedacht. Allein schon die Klamotten und die Ausdrucksweise. Hielt sich für was Besseres. Genau der Typ, den er so gar nicht abkonnte.

Das war der erste Eindruck gewesen, und der stimmte durchaus noch immer. Boerne war arrogant und hielt sich für was Besseres oder vielmehr für den Besten überhaupt. Wenn es nach ihm ging, in allem. Aber auf den zweiten Blick war da eben doch noch mehr. Und es hatte viele zweite Blicke gegeben im Laufe der Jahre.

Als Boerne ihm erzählt hatte, wie er als Teenager in den Flügel bei diesen Alsfelds gekotzt hatte, und als er Jennifer zu Bett gebracht und zugedeckt hatte, nach der widerlichen Szene mit dem alten Alsfeld. Als er Jahre später neben seinem toten Doktorvater gekniet und Thiel schlagartig verstanden hatte, wie wichtig ihm dieser Mann gewesen war – vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil die Beziehung zu seinem echten Vater nicht die einfachste gewesen war. Aber auch, als er Boerne das erste Mal zusammen mit seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, auch wieder im Hausflur, und wie Boerne da vor seinen Augen plötzlich immer jünger geworden war und er den Jungen gesehen hatte, dem seine Mutter die Kleidung zurechtrückte, bevor sie ihn hinaus in die Welt ließ. Und als er Boerne mit Steffen Ellinghaus gesehen hatte, als der Junge den Mord gestanden hatte, ein Ergebnis einer Reihe von unglücklichen Mißverständnissen und der Tatsache, daß seine Eltern ihn zwar liebten, aber ihre Beziehung geheimhalten mußten. Weil ja um Gottes Willen niemand wissen durfte, daß der Junge der Sohn des Pfarrers war.  
Als Boerne zu sich gekommen war im Krankenhaus, damals, als sie dachten, es wäre was Ernstes. Krebs.  
Als er zu sich gekommen war im Krankenhaus, erst ein halbes Jahr war das her, nachdem er schon gedacht hatte, daß das jetzt das Ende war. Und Boerne war dagewesen, hatte geredet und geredet und ausgerechnet diesen Moment genutzt, um ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Gustav zu beichten. Aber am Ende hatte er ihn festgehalten.

Thiel schluckte. Jetzt war er doch wieder da gelandet, wo er lieber nicht gelandet wäre. Bei der Geschichte mit Gustav und diesem verfluchten Käsebrötchen, das beinahe sein letztes gewesen wäre. Was für ein Abgang. _Kriminalhauptkommissar an Käsebrötchen erstickt._ Noch peinlicher ging es wohl nicht, das war so absurd, da konnte man ja wirklich nur drüber lachen.

Nur daß es wirklich so ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen gewesen war, als es passiert war. Schrecklich war es gewesen. Er hatte Todesangst gehabt. Das sagte man so leicht, „Todesangst“. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht einmal annähernd geahnt, wie sich das anfühlte.

Aber Boerne war dagewesen. Der arrogante Schnösel mit der großen Klappe. Der zum Glück wirklich in vielen Dingen vielleicht nicht der Beste überhaupt, aber doch sehr gut war. Und der ihn garantiert nicht sterben ließ.

„Wo sind Sie denn gerade?“ Boernes Stimme riß ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ich hab‘ … an Herbert gedacht.“

Das war das erste, was ihm einfiel. Und es war doch auch nicht unglaubwürdig, immerhin waren sie auf Herberts Hochzeitsfeier, und Boerne wußte ja, daß sein Vater und er auch so ihre Hochs und Tiefs gehabt hatten im Laufe der Jahre. Boerne sah trotzdem nicht so aus, als würde er ihm glauben, aber er bohrte auch nicht weiter nach, sondern fragte nur, ob Thiel auch noch eine Tasse Kaffee wollte. Thiel nickte. Beinahe hätte er sich schon wieder bedankt, aber das verkniff er sich in letzter Sekunde, bevor ihn Boerne noch endgültig für krank hielt.

* tbc *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn einem plötzlich bewußt wird, was man eigentlich will, kann einen das ganz schön überfordern.
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/205865.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Gefühl vs. Vernunft – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Wenn einem plötzlich bewußt wird, was man eigentlich will, kann einen das ganz schön überfordern.  
Länge: ca. 900 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten  
A/N: Diese Geschichte hat eigentlich gar keine Handlung, wenn ich ehrlich bin *räusper*

***

Nachdem alle wichtigen und weniger wichtigen Gäste Reden auf das Brautpaar gehalten hatten – der Tisch der Verflossenen hatte doch tatsächlich ein humoriges Potpourri mit neuen Texten zu bekannten Schlagermelodien zum Besten gegeben, er vermutete stark, daß Frau Klemm daran nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war – legte die Band los. Boerne stellte eine Bierflasche vor ihm auf den Tisch ab und sagte etwas, was vermutlich „das war ja zu befürchten gewesen“ heißen sollte. Wirklich verstehen konnte er nichts. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. Schon halb elf durch. Ab wann konnte man sich eigentlich von der Hochzeitsfeier seines Vaters verabschieden, ohne unhöflich zu sein? Boerne sah auch schon ganz K.O. aus, kein Wunder nach diesem Feiermarathon. Für einen Moment blieb sein Blick an Boerne hängen, der müde an seinem Weinglas nippte, und bei dem Gedanken, daß er andere sich das ihm zu Liebe antat, wurde ihm schlagartig so warm, daß er die Krawatte um seinen Hals lockern mußte. Als sein Herzschlag sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte und er wieder aufsah, starrte Boerne ihn mit großen Augen an. Schnell griff er nach seinem Bier und versuchte, so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Als er das nächste Mal zu Boerne schielte, atmete der immer noch ziemlich hastig, aber wenigstens sah er ihn nicht mehr so an, so … so … als wäre er der einzige Mensch in diesem überfüllten Festsaal. Er mußte was trinken, weil sein Mund plötzlich ganz trocken war.

Natürlich war ihm das schon früher aufgefallen. Boernes Blicke, manchmal. Die überflüssigen Berührungen. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken, als er nach dem Luftröhrenschnitt aus der Narkose aufgewacht und gegen Boerne gesackt war, eigentlich, weil er stinksauer wegen dieser absurden Lüge gewesen war. Er hatte Boerne am Kragen gepackt, daran konnte er sich noch genau erinnern, er hatte ihm sagen wollen, was er von dieser bescheuerten Lüge hielt, hatte ihn schütteln wollen, hatte … hatte weggewollt von diesem kalten Tisch und hin zu Boerne. Und der hatte weiter Unsinn geredet, _auf den Knien danken_, von wegen, aber er hatte ihn gehalten. Und es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Daß Boerne da war. Daß es Boerne war. Der Thiel nicht zufällig für seine Lügengeschichte ausgesucht hatte. Den er nicht zufällig als erstes gefragt hatte, ob er mit zu dieser Feier kommen wollte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als er trotz des infernalischen Lärms plötzlich Boernes Stimme im Ohr hatte. Der andere war so nahe gekommen, daß er seinen Atem spüren konnte.

„Thiel?“

Er nickte. „Meinen Sie, wir können gehen?“

„Es ist Ihr Vater.“ Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Aber so wie’s aussieht, bemerkt er in der nächsten Zeit sowieso nicht, wer noch da ist.“

Sie sahen beide nach vorne zur Tanzfläche, wo Herbert und Ilka und die anderen Ü60er ausgelassen tanzten.

„Ich rufe uns ein Taxi.“ Da war die Hand wieder, an seinem Arm, ganz kurz nur, bevor Boerne aufstand um zum Telefonieren nach draußen zu gehen.

***

Es war ein Wunder, daß sie überhaupt ein Taxi gefunden hatten, dachte Thiel, während sie durchs nächtliche Münster fuhren. Immerhin waren gefühlt dreiviertel der Münsteraner Taxifahrerinnen und Taxifahrer auf der gleichen Feier gewesen und jetzt erstens noch am Feiern und zweitens garantiert nicht mehr fahrtüchtig.

Aber der Eindruck mußte täuschen, denn jetzt saßen sie ja hier. Mit einem Taxifahrer von der schweigsamen Sorte. Normalerweise war er darüber froh, heute hätte er sich eine Plaudertasche gewünscht. So jemanden wie seinen Vater, der einem das Ohr abkaute, ob man wollte oder nicht. Das wäre jetzt alles besser gewesen als schweigend neben Boerne zu sitzen und zu wissen, daß Boerne wußte, daß er … am liebsten hätte er es ausgesprochen. Konsequenzen hin oder her. Er war sich sicher, daß es Boerne ganz genauso ging wie ihm. Und wenn er dreißig oder auch nur zwanzig Jahre jünger gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht zusammen arbeiten würden, wenn sie nicht beide nichts anderes als gescheiterte Beziehungen vorzuweisen gehabt hätten, wenn sie wenigstens irgendetwas gemeinsam hätten außer, daß sie beide nicht besonders gut mit anderen Menschen zurechtkamen … Dann hätte er es vielleicht versucht.

Aber so, wie es war, sagte er nichts. Bis sie beide vor ihren Türen standen und Boerne seine aufschloß, während er noch nach seinem Schlüssel suchte.

„Gute Nacht.“ Boerne klang ganz verwaschen und müde. Erschöpft. So wie es ihm auch ging vor lauter Gefühlen, die ihn hierhin und dahin zerrten und die einfach nicht einsehen wollten, daß das komplett unvernünftig war. Es konnte nicht gutgehen, Und er wußte auch überhaupt nicht mehr, wie man so was anfing. Schon gar nicht mit einem Mann.

Boerne war schon fast in seiner Wohnung bis ihm bewußt wurde, daß er nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Gute Nacht, und …“

Boerne stockte und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Danke. Daß Sie mitgekommen sind.“

Für einen winzigen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Boerne auf ihn zukommen. Aber dann lächelte er nur leicht. „Das hätte ich mir doch nie entgehen lassen. Wer weiß, wie viele Hochzeiten Ihr Vater noch vor sich hat.“

Jetzt mußte er auch lachen. Na ja, so halb. „Mit etwas Glück ist es diesmal die Richtige.“

„In der Hinsicht ist Ihr Vater jedenfalls ein unerschütterlicher Optimist.“

„Ja.“ Er hatte das nie verstanden. Wie Herbert jedesmal wieder so zuversichtlich sein konnte.

„Schlafen Sie gut.“

Das tat er. Er war so erschöpft, daß er es nur noch schaffte sich auszuziehen und ins Bett zu fallen. Der Schlaf hatte ihn übermannt, bevor er auch nur noch einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, was heute Abend passiert war.

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Besonders aufmerksamen Leser*innen ist bestimmt aufgefallen, daß die beiden mit Boernes Auto gekommen sind und jetzt mit dem Taxi zurückfahren. Das hat natürlich wichtige dramaturgische Gründe, z.B. um zu demonstrieren, daß Boerne doch verantwortungsbewußter ist als Thiel ihm oft zugesteht und das Auto stehen läßt, wenn er was getrunken hat und liegt keineswegs daran, daß ich vergessen hatte, daß die zwei mit dem Auto gekommen sind und dann weder den Witz mit Frau Klemm im ersten Teil noch den mit den Taxifahrern in diesem Teil aufgeben wollte …


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Sagen Sie mir nochmal, weswegen wir hier sind.“
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/206231.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Gemeinsam in Quarantäne – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Slash, Fluff, Humor  
Handlung: „Sagen Sie mir nochmal, weswegen wir hier sind.“  
Länge: ca. 1.500 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 120 Minuten  
A/N: Geschafft! Das ist jetzt zwar nix, was ich nicht schon mehr als einmal und auch sicher schon besser geschrieben habe, aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht alle Prompts unterzubringen :D Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Epilog für den Joker, und die Tabelle ist fertig …

***

Das laute Klopfen riß ihn aus einem Traum, in dem er sich gerade irgendwo versteckt hatte, aber seine Verfolger waren ihm immer näher gekommen und hämmerten jetzt gegen die Tür, und – mit rasendem Puls warf er die Decke von sich und setzte sich auf.

„Thiel!“

Noch ein Klopfen.

„Jetzt machen Sie endlich auf, oder ich muß den Schlüssel holen, den ich eigentlich nicht mehr habe!“

Schlaftrunken wankte er zur Tür und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Richtig, _Herberts Hochzeit. Wochenende._

„Ich komm‘ ja schon!“

_Boerne._

Er riß die Tür auf. „Was ist denn?“

„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.“

Er starrte den anderen so entsetzt an, daß der schnell weiterredete. „Es ist nichts passiert. Alles in Ordnung mit Herbert.“

„Aber …“ Jetzt nahm er auch wahr, daß da noch jemand hinter Boerne stand. Mit Kittel und Atemmaske.

„Ich erzähle Ihnen unterwegs, was los ist.“

***

Nachdem er das dritte Mal alle Wände des Raums abgegangen war wie ein Tiger im Käfig, verlor Boerne die Nerven. „Jetzt setzen Sie sich endlich! Wir werden hier wohl oder übel einige Zeit zubringen müssen.“

„Sagen Sie mir nochmal, weswegen wir hier sind.“ Er schielte durch das kleine Fensterchen in der Tür auf einen menschenleeren Flur. „Ich kann’s nämlich immer noch nicht glauben.“

„Chronischer Schluckauf.“ Boerne seufzte. „Und nein, das ist nicht halb so witzig wie es sich anhört. Das ist eine ernsthafte Krankheit und noch dazu hochansteckend. Und in Südindien dummerweise weit verbreitet.“

Thiel rieb sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! „Ich hab‘ doch nicht mal mit Herberts Asha geredet auf der Feier!“

Boerne seufzte noch einmal. Noch ausgiebiger. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch alles schon erklärt … Es reicht auch völlig, wenn Sie mit jemandem zusammen waren, der davor näheren Kontakt mit ihr hatte. Zum Beispiel Ihr Herr Vater. Oder die Frau Staatsanwältin. Oder bei diesem Gruppenfoto, bei dem uns der Fotograf auf engstem Raum mit dieser Virenschleuder zusammengepfercht hat.“

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte Herbert im Standesamt vor ihm auf. War das Asha gewesen, die vor ihm gratuliert und ihn eifrig gedrückt hatte? Er hatte nur ein verschwommenes Batikmuster vor Augen, möglich war’s schon.

„Und wie gefährlich ist das jetzt …?“

Boerne zögerte einen Moment. „Nicht so gefährlich.“

„Also doch. Sonst hätten die ja wohl nicht mitten in der Nacht die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft zusammengetrieben.“

„Nun ja … besser sicher als … Sie wissen schon.“

„Und wenn Sie das jetzt haben und ich nicht?“ Thiel drehte sich um und sah Boerne an, der auf einer der beiden Pritschen saß, die dieser alte Aufwach-Schrägstrich-Quarantäneraum zu bieten hatte. „Das ist doch wohl komplett bescheuert, uns hier zusammen einzusperren.“

„Da wir den Abend zusammen verbracht haben, ist es mehr als wahrscheinlich, daß wir den Virus beide haben … wenn wir ihn haben.“

„Haben Sie denen das so gesagt?“ Na super, jetzt wußte auch schon die ganze Besatzung des Rettungswagens, daß sie den Abend zusammen verbracht hatten. Was auch immer das heißen sollte.

„Ich hielt es für sinnvoller, Sie nicht alleine zu lassen.“ Boerne kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und Ihr Verhalten gibt mir da völlig recht.“

„Pffff.“

„Legen Sie sich doch einfach nochmal hin und schlafen Sie noch ein bißchen. Morgen sieht das alles schon wieder ganz anders aus.“

„Auf so ein Ding leg‘ ich mich freiwillig garantiert nicht nochmal!“ Gott, selbst die scheußlichen Fliesen waren die gleichen wie in dem Raum, in dem er nach dem Luftröhrenschnitt zu sich gekommen war. Das war so ziemlich der letzte Ort, in dem er im Leben nochmal hatte Zeit verbringen wollen. Und jetzt saß er hier fest! Mit Boerne!

„Dann setzen Sie sich zu mir.“ Boernes sah ihn an. „Ich finde das hier auch nicht gerade toll und könnte mir was Besseres vorstellen. Aber wenigstens sind wir … zusammen hier.“

_Das ist es ja gerade!_, hätte er am liebsten geschrien. Das machte die Situation doch so unerträglich, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er Abstand gebraucht hätte, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und alles wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Aber dann sah er Boerne an, der, obwohl alles ja angeblich gar nicht so schlimm war, ganz schön schlecht aussah. Müde, mit Schatten unter den Augen. Irgendwie kleiner und schmaler als sonst – das machte dieses verdammte Krankenhauslicht, da sahen alle immer so aus, als würden sie gleich sterben. Thiel schluckte. Und dann war es ja auch ausnahmsweise wirklich nicht Boernes Schuld, daß sie hier gelandet waren. Außer der Sache mit den Gefühlen, aber daran waren sie vermutlich beide schuld.

„Thiel?“

Er wußte wirklich nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte, aber er setzte sich. Neben Boerne. Ließ die Füße baumeln, weil diese blöden Pritschen so hoch waren, daß jemand von seiner Größe da schon nicht mehr vernünftig drauf sitzen konnte, und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Und ein ganz klein wenig mit der Schulter gegen Boerne.

„Der Raum erinnert mich an –“

„Mich auch.“ Natürlich. Boerne war ja auch dagewesen. Als er aufgewacht war.

„Das müßte ich jetzt auch nicht haben.“

„Ich weiß.“ Boernes Stimme war so leise, daß er sich anstrengen mußte, um den anderen zu verstehen. „Ich finde das auch … beunruhigend.“

„Mhm.“

„Obwohl es vielleicht der glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben war.“

„Was?“ Jetzt hatte er ernsthaft den Faden verloren. Oder Boerne den Verstand.

„Sie sind aufgewacht.“ Boerne stockte kurz. „Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können.“

Thiel schloß die Augen – daß das Licht in solchen Räumen aber auch immer so grell sein mußte! - und atmete tief durch. Ja, natürlich. Blind tastet er mit seiner Hand nach rechts und fand Boernes. Warm und lebendig. Moment, war das zu warm? „Haben Sie Fieber? Ist das -“

„Nein.“ Boernes Hand hielt ihn fest. „Sie haben doch immer kältere Hände als ich.“

„Hab‘ ich das?“

„Ja.“

Er spürte Boernes Kopf an seinem, als der andere sich ein wenig mehr gegen ihn lehnte. „Es könnte wirklich schlimmer sein.“

„Mhm.“ Boernes Finger glitten zwischen seine. „Denken Sie nur an Ihren Vater – das ist jetzt seine vielleicht letzte Hochzeitsnacht.“

Oh Gott, Kopfkino. „Daran will ich lieber gar nicht denken!“

Warum ausgerechnet das Boerne zum Lachen brachte, wußte er auch nicht, aber sie brauchten beide ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Außerdem hätte nicht mal Herbert nach dieser Feier noch – Sie wissen schon.“

Boerne schnaubte. „… ich weiß nicht, ich traue Ihrem Vater so einiges zu.“

„Er hat jedenfalls mehr Spaß als ich.“ Da, er hatte es gesagt. Also so halb. Und mit geschlossenen Augen, weil das Licht hier so grell war. Und weil es leichter war zu reden, wenn er Boerne dabei nicht ansehen mußte.

„Er ist eben optimistisch“, murmelte Boerne. „Risikofreudig.“

„Eben. Er riskiert mehr, das heißt es geht auch öfter schief.“

„Ich denke, er läßt die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen. Macht sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, was alles schief gehen könnte.“ Boernes Daumen strich über seinen Handrücken, so vorsichtig, daß man es fast ignorieren konnte. Thiel schluckte.

„Wir reden gar nicht mehr über Herbert, richtig?“

Boernes Kopf bewegte sich leicht. _Nicken._

„Boerne, ich …“ Er konnte das nicht. Wirklich nicht. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Und vielleicht war er auch einfach zu festgefahren – auch so was, was Herbert ihm immer wieder vorwarf. Nicht mehr offen für neues und so weiter. Und das war wirklich sehr neu. Und sehr beängstigend.

„Wir reden über mich“, sagte Boerne in die Stille und warf ihn damit ganz schön aus der Bahn.

„Was?“

„Über mich.“ Boerne löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. „Weil ich, wenn ich mehr wie Ihr Vater wäre, schon längst -“

Zu seiner Entschuldigung mußte er sagen, daß sie den ganzen Tag auf einer Hochzeitsfeier gewesen waren, nichts als _Liebe_ und _bis ans Lebensende_ und _für immer und ewig_ und dann saß Boerne da neben ihm, genau so nah, daß er sich nur ein ganz kleines bißchen vorbeugen mußte, und Herberts Stimme hatte er auch schon die ganze Zeit im Ohr, _sei doch einmal spontan, riskier mal was_ und was, wenn das Risiko am Ende gar nicht so groß war? Was, wenn Boerne ihm nach dem ersten Schreck entgegen kam, was, wenn es gar kein so großer Unterschied war, einen Mann zu küssen, was, wenn das das Beste war, was er seit Jahren gefühlt hatte, weil sie endlich, endlich aus dieser Hängepartie rauskamen, in der sie schon seit Jahren, vielleicht sogar schon seit dem ersten Tag feststeckten, was, wenn sie dieser Sache, die immer da war, wie ein Elefant, über den schon lange niemand mehr redete, das war doch das Bild, oder?, wenn sie dieser Sache endlich einen Namen gaben. Und dann öffnete Boerne seine Lippen und er hörte auf zu denken … jedenfalls so lange, bis ihm etwas einfiel. „Die haben hier doch keine Kameras, oder?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“ Boerne sah ihn an mit unordentlichen Haaren – wann war das denn passiert? – und roten Lippen und … „Auch egal.“ Wenn ein erwachsener Mann jenseits der 50 seinen nur unwesentlich jüngeren Freund auf einer Quarantänestation im Münsteraner Klinikum küssen wollte, war das ja wohl kein Problem und nichts, was irgendjemanden sonst was anging.

Boerne schien ganz seiner Meinung zu sein.

* Fin *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Wochen später ...
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/206521.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Joker ([diese Geschichte](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1436788.html) von thots_tochter ) – für mich  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12 (P 16 if you squint)  
Genre: Slash, Fluff, Humor  
Handlung: 5 Wochen später …  
Länge: ca. 300 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 40 Minuten  
A/N: Die Inspirationsgeschichte ist ja was komplett anderes, aber als ich den fraglichen Satz gelesen habe, hat es tatsächlich klick gemacht und eine der vagen Ideen für einen Epilog hat sich in einer ordentlichen Reihe aufgestellt. Ich hoffe, der Witz funktioniert so, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle ;)

***

„Denkst du wirklich, das war die richtige Entscheidung?“ fragte Boerne aus heiterem Himmel, knapp fünf Wochen, nachdem sie endlich aus diesem Quarantänezimmer rausgekommen waren (weil sich herausgestellt hatte, daß Asha mitnichten an einem gefährlichen Virus litt, sondern schlicht und ergreifend zu viel gegessen hatte auf Herberts Hochzeit), fünf Wochen, in denen ihr Leben noch mehr zu einem geworden war, als es das ohnehin schon gewesen war, fünf Wochen, in denen Thiel festgestellt hatte, daß es noch so einiges gab, was gar nicht beängstigend war, wenn man es näher betrachtete, und daß sogar das mit dem „offen für neues sein“ seine Vorzüge hatte.

„Hm?“ Er war gerade erst wach geworden und seither durch einige dieser neuen Dinge auf äußerst eindringliche Weise abgelenkt, da war es war es wohl nur zu verständlich, daß sein Gehirn ein wenig brauchte, um Boernes Aussage zu verarbeiten. „Was?“

„Es Herbert zu erzählen.“

Thiel stöhnte, aber nicht auf so angenehme Art und Weise wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Das Problem hatte er gerade so schön verdrängt gehabt. Die meisten hatten die Neuigkeiten ja ohne größere Schwierigkeiten akzeptiert – manchmal wirkte es sogar so, als wären es gar keine großen Neuigkeiten. Nur Herbert mußte natürlich ein Faß aufmachen.

„Was denkst du, wie lange er uns damit in den Ohren liegt?“

Thiel drehte sich um (etwas schwerfälliger, als ihm lieb war, aber in der Hinsicht mußte er der Realität ins Auge sehen – seit seiner letzten Beziehung war er nicht jünger geworden) und sah Boerne an. „Er erzählt mir heute noch, wie ich mich angestellt habe, als ich das erste Mal auf‘m Rad gesessen hab‘.“

Boerne schmunzelte. „So lange also.“

„Tut mir leid …“

„Ach …“ Boerne stupste ihn mit der Nase an. „Wir sind schließlich zwei erwachsene Menschen.“

„Genau …“

„Willensstark …“

„Mhm …“

„Wir knicken garantiert nicht ein.“

„Heiraten!“ Thiel schnaubte. „Darauf kann auch nur Vaddern kommen.“

* Fin *


End file.
